Wilder Hase
by Morimori-chan
Summary: [ Viñeta ] Y por sorprendente que parezca —es raro— este año, su deseo de pasar un tranquilo cumpleaños se hace realidad y eso, lo deja con sentimientos encontrados. 「 Genderbend male Miranda x fem Lavi」(Happy Birthday Miranda Lotto)


**Disclaimer: D. Grey-man** es propiedad de **Katsura Hoshino.**

 **Advertencia:** Possible Ooc (fuera de personaje) algo usual en mí, prometo mejorar. Cualquier error ortográfico, redacción o lo que vean decir para editar –hecho desde el celular– y, Genderbend (fem Lavi x male Miranda)

* * *

 **W** ilder Hase

* * *

Y por sorprendente que parezca —es raro— este año, su deseo de pasar un tranquilo cumpleaños se hace realidad y eso, lo deja con sentimientos encontrados.

Lleva más de seis años diciéndole a Ravi (su novia), que no haga una locura o fiesta descomunal para alguien como él (lúgubre, con tendencias emo y más de una vez, deseado que el 99 % de las personas que le rodean; desaparezcan). Ahora que ella, finalmente, parece hacer caso de su petición... Es tan, solitario.

Muy en el fondo deseaba ver cual seria la sorpresa de Ravi este año. Esperaba sus constantes llamadas, aquellos mensajes con provocativas imágenes adjuntas, alguna esporádica visita a su trabajo; esa que provoca celos, caras de odio y más en sus compañeros (todos le maldicen por la despampanante, inteligente, de buen cuerpo y joven que se consiguió), ella le regala cosas que jamás imagino que podría tener o experimentar...

─Ravi, mantiene en este mundo, la vida que muchas veces pensé extinguir.

Observo mi reloj, este marca cinco minutos para que este primero de enero (mi cumpleaños) termine. Suspiro, dudo que ella venga y no tengo el valor para marcarle; pienso que Ravi me está mostrando lo que consigo cuándo mis deseos se llevan a cabo y como todo en mi vida, es una triste soledad que ese lindo y radiante sol me habían hecho olvidar.

Sin más que hacer, me preparo para dormir y mañana a primera hora ser yo el que toma la iniciativa en esta peculiar relación, en la que yo soy el feliz esclavo de la indescifrable Ravi Bookman.

 _«No entiendo el como alguien como ella, puede estar enamorada de mí»_

Antes de ir a mi habitación, paso a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Al prender la luz, me doy cuenta del enorme paquete que metí y olvide abrir. Él idiota de mi jefe, me lleno de un montón de trabajo así como de documentos que tengo que revisar, estaba tan centrado en ello que ignoré por completo el sospechoso "regalo" que encontré al llegar a mi casa.

Solo lo metí y puse en el lugar donde menos me estorbe para trabajar.

Ahora que lo veo, la culpa me invade... Yo ando de quejumbroso, cuando alguien se tomó la molestia de recordar que existo —ni mis padres lo recuerdan—, con rapidez me dirijo hacia el regalo. Como no tiene un elaborado envoltorio —solo un gran moño de color azul— no tardo nada en abrirlo pero, al ver la sorpresa (mi regalo) lágrimas han comenzado a caer de mis ojos.

Dentro de la caja, yace dormida una linda conejita (mí linda novia a la que ignore), dejando a un lado el provocativo traje que viste —supongo que hizo caso del mote de su amiga Yuu—, le quito el moño rojo en su cuello y tratando de no despertarle, le cargo estilo princesa.

Esperando que mi torpeza no salga a flote —me mato si le tiro a medio camino—, me apuro para llevarla a mi cama para que duerma como se debe. De solo pensar las horas que llevó encerrada en esa caja, esperándome...

─¿Por qué lloras?

─Ravi—menciono. ─¿Te desperté?─agrego. Agacho el rostro para verle, ella ignora mi pregunta, parece que espera a que responda cual es la razón de mi llanto pero, en estos momentos yo no importo.

─Por nada importante─ respondo y veo como su ceño se frunce.

─E...

─Es muy tarde para responder preguntas señorita─interrumpo y ella, no parece feliz por ello.

─Es hora de que vallamos a la cama─digo.

─¡No lo puedo creer, el siempre tímido, algo mojigato y cero atrevido de Mark Lotto, me está llevando a la cama kya!─exclama fingiendo ser una inocente colegiala. Tapa su rostro con ambas manos y de algún modo divisa toques de carmín en sus mejillas.

─Ra... Ravi─ espeto, avergonzado. De algún modo ella logra que mis palabras parezcan propuestas indecentes.

─Jajaja, lo siento. Pero, te ves lindo sonrojado, Mark─ comenta.

─Eres cruel.

─Si soy un ángel...

─Uno travieso─ le interrumpo y ella, sonríe pícaramente.

─Mark─llama.

─Feliz cumpleaños.

Sus manos me halan de la corbata, me atrae para callar mis palabras con sus suaves y rojos labios con lentitud enreda sus brazos en mi cuello; para profundizar el beso. Supongo que por ser mi cumpleaños, deja que lleve el control.

─Mark, ¿no mencionaste qué vas a llevarme a la cama?

─No para lo que tú piensas.

─¿Qué no te gusta tu regalo?─se señala.

─Amo mi regalo pero, estoy cansado─ le doy un beso en su frente y ella, hace un puchero que me parece adorable.

─Ravi─llamo. Ese ojo esmeralda, me observa con suma atención.

─Mañana seré todo tuyo.

─¿Y tú trabajo?

─No iré.

─Te van a despedir.

─No importa, siempre lo odie.

─Pero...

─Prefiero estar todo el día con mi linda conejita, que ver al calvo de mi jefe─eso la hace enrojecer.

─¡MÁS TE VALE ESTAR PREPARADO PARA MAÑANA!─me grita, acurrucándose para acomodarse mejor en mis brazos.

─Wilder Hase

* * *

 _Y bien, con un día de retraso pero, finalmente pude terminar el escrito por el cumpleaños de Miranda o Mark, en este caso. Este año se me antojó hacer LaMira gender beder y la verdad, me gustó mucho escribir de ellos así._

 _Me gusta el Lavi x Miranda, es una pena el que no escriban mucho de ellos y más ahora, que medio mundo me la empareja con Marie (no me gusta el Marie x Miranda ;A;)_

 _Originalmente, se supone que este sería el único escrito mio de dgm que verán en todo el año (odio al fandom y ya no me dan ganas de escribir) pero, ame escribiendo esto; por lo cual de vez en cuando me verán con algo de LaMira._

 _El Wilder Hase, significa conejo salvaje en alemán (según el traductor de Google) y por último..._

 _Bien, no olviden visitarme en Facebook. Allí publicare mis actualizaciones y también chateare con ustedes de anime, mangas, juegos libros y más. Vayan al enlace de mi perfil, o me encuentran como Konakanalee (a pesar de estar como Morimori-chan xd)_

 _Sin más, ¿a alguien le gustó?_


End file.
